Everything is Classified
by FalconMage
Summary: Classified has been quite cranky during these past few days and a polar bear was available to fix that problem.


"These penguins are a pawful! Cute and cuddly, cute and cuddly. Well! Cute and cuddly my English bum!" The wolf slammed both paws on to the table with unspeakable rage.

"Sir, we have bigger problems to handle." Eva, the observer of the operation pointed to the screen. "Penguins are missing as we speak. We have yet to locate Dave's next destination."

"Blast that octopus! Everything isn't going as planned and it's all because of them." Classified, the captain of the team, a wolf filled with determination and action, couldn't be more frustrated at the situation at hand. He was _this_ close to catching the villain but with those penguins running amok, everything was foiled.

Eva shook her head and glanced towards Shortfuse, the artillery expert. The seal just shrugged but he was deeply concerned, not at the situation but how hot tempered their leader was. Classified usually kept himself composed most of the time but it seemed this was seriously ruffling every bit of his fur. In the end, both had to turn over towards the large burly polar bear. Corporal had his arms crossed against his massive chest, looking over at him menacingly. Without a word, the bear signaled the two out and out they did. They knew that these two needed a talk together and this was the time.

Door closed and Corporal made sure it was locked; he wouldn't want others to interfere with their little 'talk'. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Corporal, initiate battleships, we're tracking each step that Dave had been and get clues. We have no time to lose!"

The bear pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed at the tantrum his little mutt has been throwing. With all due respect, he was honoured to be caught under the guidance and wings of the wolf leader but at times, his temper was an issue. "Sir, we will find them but you need to calm down."

"What are you talking about? I am as calm as the – where the hell is Eva and Shortfuse?" Classified finally turned to see both of his teammates missing. "We don't have time for this! We cannot abort the mission!"

"Sir!" Voice boomed and echoed across the room, practically snapping the wolf out of his deranged rage. "Sit."

Classified leered at him, clearly not amused at the bear's sudden outburst, but he obeyed nonetheless. Sat he did, eyes still piercing through his soul. "What is it, Corporal?"

The polar bear chuckled and walked towards him, carried the mutt off the chair and settled on to a table next to it. Classified was taken aback and growled menacingly but even before he could lash back, Corporal landed a quick peck on to his canine lips. Stoned and surprised, he wasn't expecting one like that.

It had come to no surprise for the two. Spending way too much time together as a team and even outside of their operations, they have built up a relationship based on trust. Eva was a little dumbfounded when the bear told her about his private matters but that doesn't change the image of both of her teammates. She respected Classified way too much to have that changed. Meanwhile, Shortfuse couldn't care less about what happens behind closed doors, as long as they are happy.

With that, the polar bear had his complete closure with the wolf. His sweet and handsome wolf, a man that he had been looking up to and he knew very well what the canine's feelings were for him. It started off rocky and awkward but later on, he opened up, more ways than one. Right now, it was his job to keep him in check.

"My dear handsome wolf," Corporal whispered away, sent chills down his spine, "You need to calm down."

"You were stress eating a few hours ago on the plane and you expect me to be calm?" The irony in it, yes.

"Isn't that your job to keep me in place? Don't I need my strong handsome wolf to keep me down?" He cooed and scratched underneath his chin. He loved that. He absolutely loved it when a big white paw wiggled its fingers underneath and the wolf couldn't help but giggled and wagged uncontrollably.

"S-Stop it… Heh…" Classified tried to push his paw away but Corporal didn't want to pry off. "Corporal… Corporal… Mmm… Corporal…"

The canine finally got himself composed but was quickly replaced with something far more eager. He smiled and murred while his tail wagged away, obviously content with the treatment that he was subjected to. Normal circumstances, he would have had the bear's hide but since it was only then as a couple, he showed his other submissive nature, not as a leader but as an eager and playful wolf.

"I can see why my wolf has been raging, you're obviously pent up." Corporal kissed him again.

Classified whined and tried to shake it off but his words was the truth. Without even noticing, his sheath was beginning to show and the telltale sign of his cock head was beginning to emerge. "No… Stop… We have a mission to get to! The penguins!"

"The penguins can wait, my love," the white furred bear caressed on to his beloved. "I have been neglecting you, haven't I?"

These past few weeks, their missions have been taxing and with little to no time for rest, both males had to confine themselves with the team and slept away. Rest was something precious and they couldn't stand to forgo such activity for sex but nonetheless, it was no reason to leave his man like this. Classified grunted, struggled to come to terms with the bear, cock fully unsheathed, throbbing but with no sign of his knot.

Corporal licked his lips and leaned closer, evidently getting this wolf all riled up. "Such a big wolf." His paws found its way southwards, wrapped around the length and this followed by a sharp gasp, reeled in from the lost sensation of another paw against that shaft.

Yes, he was truly neglected. Up to the point where he was drooling pre like a fountain. They kissed passionately while his big paws continued to work the wolf over, smeared pre along each inches of that cock, slick enough to act as natural lubricant and that was what Corporal wanted. He may be a big brute but that didn't stop him from experiencing the joy of being the big bottom bear bitch.

Classified whined with mouth hanging as the sudden pleasure from his malehood had ceased. Watched closely, Corporal laid on their large meeting table, going down on all fours, tail lifted while his pucker was revealed. "You're big and perhaps a quick ass play could loosen this big bear up?"

There it was, presented with all of its glory; a pair of big round white bear butt. A paw placed at one of them and the muscle from them proved how well he took care of himself. Two this time and the wolf squeezed at them, drooled away and had to gulp it down. Sniffed he did and the sudden pierce of musk hit him back, chocked to the point where he just wanted to claim the bear right then and there but knew what he had to do.

"When did my teddy bear started becoming such a bottom?" Classified sneered. His muzzle dived in and started licking at that sexy tail hole.

"When… Mmm… When my little puppy wants to play… Oh that's good. Right there." Corporal groaned and tried to dig his claws on to the table but failed. All he knew was the genuine pleasure that can only come from the lashing tongue of his wolf lover. He never failed to please him and despite his role as the leader of the pack, he had his own special needs.

The wolf continued his ministration and couldn't be happier as he watched his big brute tremble and moaned under his touches. His paws were being adventurous because with a simple touch against the bear's hardened shaft, he gasped involuntarily. If Classified thought he was big under the manhood department, the bear was the main prize because comparatively, the man is bigger in general. A paw grazed along the shaft while the others against his hanging ball sac, rolled about as he yearned for the contents within.

This went on for quite a while and once the wolf was ready, he looked at himself, cock drenched thoroughly with his own pre. Blushed underneath, he couldn't believe how much of a teenager he had become. He remembered his very first time hitting puberty and that was a memory that he'd want to bury for the rest of his life. Imagine how embarrassed he was to know that he'd just wet himself and thankfully, nobody knew about it.

However, whenever he was alone with his big teddy bear, his cock acted on its own, pre spilled uncontrollably and wanted to note this as a medical condition. Then again, the white bear wouldn't think of it that way. "Take it as natural lubricant. Imagine the amount of lube we save, no?"

As much as he'd wanted to deny that fact, he knew very well what it all meant. With the bear now ready and wet, the wolf leader licked his lips and flipped the bear over, a loud thud came from his large body. Corporal smiled and allowed to be treated that way. It has been a while since he was topped like this and taking the opportunity at hand, he hoped their two teammates do not barged in on them. His short tail wiggled while pried opens that tight bear hole.

Classified growled in need and wasn't in the mood to be gentle. In fact, his instincts kicked in and was about to pound the bear senseless, until he screamed out his name. A single thrust was simple enough and for once, he was thankful for the copious amount of pre that he had produced. The warmth of the bear hits him in a single blow and had to shudder as he stopped midway. Words couldn't describe the incredible tightness that had enveloped his malehood and the urge to cum was at its peak.

Corporal groaned away, couldn't take his eyes off his wonderful wolf lover. His eyes stared right at him but the wolf didn't take notice. He watched, enthralled by the pleasure that he was giving to his mate, clenched on purpose to hear his wolf out loud.

"What… Are… Corporal… Big bear…"

"Who's my big man?" The polar bear chuckled while he pulled the wolf in. That cock still lodged deep within but this time, with a deep kiss attached to his mouth.

Their muzzles locked in, lips against the other, hips started pumping deeply as the wolf finally got into a good rhythm. Corporal wasn't about to miss a single moment of this and it pushed him to the brink of explosion. Like his unused tail hole, it has been long since he had an untouched orgasm. All this while, it was either his own paw or from the wolf. Now, he wanted a different feeling, mainly from an orgasm from his prostrate.

"Sir! Sir…" Corporal cried out, his massive body ready and opens to be fully claimed all over again, ready to receive the seed that came from his beautiful wolf. "Fill me up… My wolf…"

Classified snarled and pinned his shoulders down, using them as handles to keep himself steady. Their eyes met once more and never once did they break off. Thrust got quicker and harder, pounded as much as he could, his cock slick with pre and the clenching of the bear's muscled ass kept milking at every length that he had to offer. Soon, that handsome man wolf hit something that had his bear crying out and wailing, unable to contain the voice of sex that they had been doing all ths while.

"Corporal!" Classified snarled again and again. "Take me! Corporal!"

The bear nodded in compliance, he was ready. "Yes… Yes I… Ungh… Will…" Stop momentarily to catch his breath but the thrust kept coming through. "Breed your bear."

He was breeding alright. Breeding was the only thing in his mind. Deeper and deeper but soon enough, his knot had popped right in. Without even realizing it, both males were knotted to the base and Corporal couldn't help but roar out loud, this was followed by the wolf as well. Several shots of seed came bursting from its pipes and painted the polar bear with his own seed, splattered his musk all over and the wolf watched in delight. Then again, he wasn't about to last just as long because with his sensitive knot tied to the bear, that ass muscle kept clenching like a vice.

Evidently, Classified pulled himself close to the large bear and whispered softly into his right ear, grunted along the way and felt the dam break, expelling weeks of cum that had him cranky and uncomfortable during their missions. "Cumming…" That was all he had to say and that was all they needed to know.

This time, they were together and wouldn't want it any other way. With how messed up they look, there is no way they could leave this room without anyone noticing. Corporal sighed and caressed the wolf's cheeks, smiled away with glee. That cock had finally stopped pumping; filled the bear up with everything that he had and if they could have another chance like this, he wanted to give his lover a second rump but time doesn't seemed to be on their side.

Corporal shuddered while he hugged the man, obviously content with their position and wanted nothing more than to keep it that way. "That was amazing… Sir…"

"Corporal…" Classified sighed and kissed him one more. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. I think we shouldn't have let each other go for too long. You seem to be back to normal now or… unless… you need a second 'consultation'."

The wolf rolled his eyes at his jokes. "Not funny, teddy bear but… I hope to… soon."

Just then, the monitor flashed on and Eva appeared with her headphones, obviously busy typing something but not looking right at them. "Guys, we need to move. We know where Dave is going to hit next and that's going to be Shaghai – aiii! Oh my goodness!"

Corporal had to smack his forehead and tried to hide his shame. This, followed by the wolf. "Eva! Just... turn it off!"

"What's taking them so long? My equipment is ready and... and… Sir, what are you doing?" Shortfuse had finally joined the conversation. "Oh my. Um… okay. Too much information!" And the monitor was shut off but not the radio communicator.

"We should have waited! Look what you've done!"

"It's not my fault that they didn't have time together. Oh boo hoo, it's the short seal's fault."

"You need a time out."

"There is no time out! Oh shit they could hear us."

Classified sighed loudly and couldn't help but shake his head out of shame. "This is going to be a long mission."

The polar bear chuckled and nodded in agreement. Yeah, this was going to be a long mission.


End file.
